


Lost One, Found Another

by pjackson



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kara Grant - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjackson/pseuds/pjackson
Summary: When Kara Zor-El falls on Earth, she wasn't taken by the Danvers. In this story, she was taken by Cat Grant. This story is mostly AU with a little bit of canon. If you wanna see a mamma bear Cat and adorable baby brother Carter, welcome.If you don't like it, you can happily scroll down. Thank you for your time.





	1. New Beginnings

* * *

 

Cat Grant, the CEO of CATCO, was finally able to calm her toddler son who had been crying for the past hour. Cat sighed gently patting her son's back while looking out of the floor length glass window. The sky was getting dark and Cat could see the orange to the sky as the sun was setting. It had been a long day for her. Her media company was surely rising everyday. Today, she had to deal with some male privileges who thought Cat couldn't run a successful company and wanted to give up her role as CEO. The hell she was doing such a thing. She built that company from her sweat and blood.

She had countless sleepless nights during the initial stage to bring her company forward in the media world. Due to that, she had to let her elder son, Adam, go with his father. If there was any regret Cat had in her life, that would be letting Adam go. But, at that time she had no choice. She was building her career and Adam's father didn't make it easy for her.

Then, 3 years ago, she became a mother again and this time, she didn't let go of that. She fought tooth and nail with her ex for the custody of Carter and she won after a long 6 month trial. Her ex was not an ideal person to be a Dad to a child, she knew that and apparently the court knew that too. But, he can spend time with Carter only if she agrees and was okay with it. Her ex didn't have any authority to take ny kinds of decisions in Carter's life for which Cat was more than happy.

She was slowly trying to re-built her relationship with Adam since the last year. But, it proved to be difficult to talk with a hormonal 16 year old. Still, they were making a slight progress. Adam showed up for Carter's 2nd birthday last month and spent a week with them. All and all, her life was good.

She thought that for like a minute before she heard a tap on her balcony window. Cat whirled around startled to find Superman, the Metropolis Hero, standing there on her balcony. Of course, she knew that behind all that red and blue there was her friend from Daily Planet, one bespectacled Clark Kent. And he knew that she knew, so all good. Cat opened the balcony door and went to the couch to put Carter on it.

"Kent" Cat stepped forward to give a hug to the hero. "What brings you to my home?"

"Hey, Cat." Clark Kent smiled. "Well, I need a favour. You could say no if you don't want to but I will be glad if you say yes." 

Clark stepped aside a little and brought forward a young girl Cat had failed to spot before. The girl was blonde with bright innocent blue eyes and a pretty face. She had a death grip on Clark's cape and was shyly looking at her through her lashes. Cat smiled at the girl to which the girl responded with her own shy smile and went to hide her face in the man's stomach.

"This is Kara." Clark said. "She is 12. She is my cousin from my birth family." Cat raised her eyebrows at that.

"You mean, she is like you?"

Clark nodded. "She came to earth yesterday morning, Cat. I taught her English, she is a fast learner. She needs a normal home. I hoped you could give her that only if you want."

Cat observed the little alien girl as she slowly detached herself from her cousin and made her way to Carter but not before she glanced at her as if asking permission and Cat nodded. Cat watched as Kara raised a tentative hand and touched her son's chubby cheek smiling softly. Cat made her way to the couch and knelt down beside Kara. 

"Hello, Kara." Cat said softly taking Kara's super hearing under consideration. "I am Cat."

"Hi." Kara said shyly glancing at her.

"And this little troublemaker is Carter. He is 2." 

Kara beamed at her making her heart flutter at the motherly feeling before turning to the sleeping boy on the couch. 

Cat got up and went to the hero frowning a little. "Why can't she stay with you, Clark?"

"I would love that." Clark sighed. "But, right now I don't have time for her, Cat. I am just starting my career as a journalist and as Superman. I will be out of station almost all the time. She would be alone most of the time."

Cat frowned at that. Clark was being a little selfish at this but Cat didn't say anything about it. She knew about Clark's origin, about Krypton's destruction. Since Kara was 12, Cat guessed that she remembered her parents, family, her planet. Hell, she might be feeling alone right now as her one alive family member was abandoning her. If Cat could give her a family that loves the girl, then that was what she was going to do.

Cat looked at Clark and nodded. "I will take her in." 

Clark smiled gratefully. 

"But." Cat continued. "I am gonna adopt her as my own. She will be a Grant from tomorrow." 

Clark nodded. "Seems fair to me. Just, take care of her Cat. I will take her for 2 hours everyday to help her with her powers."

Cat looked down when she felt a tugging on her pants to find Kara biting her lip hesitantly. 

"What is it sweety?" Cat placed a hand on Kara's head and ran her fingers through her soft hair.

"C-can I have some water?"

"Sure, Sweetheart." Cat said. "But, before that. Your cousin has something to say to you."

Clark knelt down before Kara. "Kara, you will live with Cat from today. I am sorry I couldn't take you in, sweety. But I will visit you regularly."

"B-but K-Kal "

"You will be safe here, Kara." Clark got up after giving Kara a hug and flew away.

Kara looked up at her with watery blue eyes still clutching her pants in her fist. Cat felt her own eyes filling up with tears at the sight of abandoned little girl. She pulled the girl in for a hug rubbing her back soothingly.

"I know I am not your mom, sweety. But, I promise you will have a family if you want."

Kara pressed her face into her neck and tightened her arms around her. "I would like that very much."

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Cat broke the silence.

"Come on, Kara. I think there is still some Ice cream left in the freezer." 

"What's an Ice cream?" Kara looked up at her innocently.

_precious._ Cat though. This girl is precious and I will protect her.

Cat took Kara's hand and led her into the kitchen.

"That, my dear, is the best food in the world according to Carter and all other kids on this planet."

 

* * *

 

 

It had been 3 hours since Clark left Kara with her. Cat found herself lying on her bed in middle with Kara and Carter on either side of her with an empty Ice cream tub on the floor beside the bed. The room was filled with soft music that seemed to soothe Kara. They were talking about all the things while they eat the ice cream. Carter had woken up once and had immediately taken a liking towards Kara when she offered him some of her Ice cream.

Not long ago, both Carter and Kara had fallen asleep. Carter was peacefully sleeping while she couldn't say the same for Kara. That girl had been mumbling in her sleep for the past few minutes. Cat was dubious whether to let kara sleep or wake her up but the decision was made when Kara softly cried out.

Cat gently gathered the younger blonde in her arms and whispered sweet nothings to her. It took a while but Kara calmed down and was sleeping peacefully again. Cat sighed and adjusted herself to a comfortable positions since she now had a sleeping girl in her arms. 

The first thing Cat would do the next morning was calling her lawyer and arranging adoption papers for Kara. Then she would have to find best schools to enroll Kara though she knew that was not gonna happen anytime soon since Kara had to learn about earth first. Private tutor was also off the charts. She could teach Kara all the earthly basics herself, no big deal. She also had to make sure that none of Kara's photos should get leaked into the media without her permission. She had to talk to her Lawyer about that too. Cat mentally checked all the things she had to do the next day and followed her kids into the dream land.

_Her Kids._

Cat mused just before she was pulled by the sleep.

 

* * *

 

Cat blinked her eyes open and squeezed them shut immediately at the sunlight streaming through her bedroom window. She tried again slowly and got them open successfully this time. She looked to her left and found Kara asleep peacefully with her mouth slightly open in a soft snore that was barely audible. Cat smiled softly and caressed Kara's cheek before pressing a soft kiss to her forehead making the girl sigh in her sleep.

Cat sat up slowly and stifled her giggles when she looked to the other side of her to find Carter sleeping in a funny position. He was on his stomach facing towards her, his little bum sticking up in the air like a frog. 

She got out of the bed carefully and went on with her morning routine. After seeing how much Clark eats, Cat made enough breakfast for a soccer team. She took a bath, got dressed and was reading newspaper when she heard footsteps coming towards the living room. Cat looked up with a soft smile when a sleepy Kara with extremely cute bed hair appeared in the doorway holding an equally sleepy Carter's hand. With matching sleepy grins and bed hair, they were both a sight to see. Cat quickly snapped a pic of them in her phone and beckoned them towards her.

Both the kids settled against her on the couch with Kara snuggling into her side while Carter climbed onto her lap. Cat was loving this. This peaceful and quiet morning with her family. 

"Mama. I hungwy." Carter announced at the same time Kara's stomach complained very loudly.

Cat laughed while Carter giggled moving onto Kara's lap. "Kawa's tummy funny, Mama."

"Yes, baby. Funny indeed." Cat chuckled when Kara blushed a scarlet red. "Let's go then sweethearts. Breakfast's ready."

"Yay!!" Carter squealed getting down from Kara's lap and pulled her with him towards the kitchen.

Cat smiled at her little family. If only Adam was here, everything would be perfect.


	2. 'Weekend work'

* * *

 

It had been 6 months since Cat adopted Kara as her daughter. She still remembers the day when she signed the adoption papers and Kara got  _Grant_ as her surname. 

 

 

 

 

> _Cat's attorney was sitting in front of her with Kara's official adoption papers while the girl was snuggled into her side. Kara had taken to you so good. She followed her like a lost puppy around the penthouse. Kara had been living with them for 2 months by then. The first few weeks were hard. Kara couldn't control her strength and broke things around the house which made the girl anxious and afraid to touch her and Carter. But Carter never let Kara push him away. He insisted to be picked up by the young blonde until the girl caves in. Kara had very quickly became the little boy's best friend and favourite human apparently._
> 
> _Presently, Kara looked up at her chewing her lower lip. Cat had decided to legally adopt the girl the day she came to live with them. She smiled at the young girl looking at her before taking the papers from her attorney and signing them. Kara had officially become a Grant and a heir to her wealth along with Carter and Adam. Cat tried to reach her elder son, Adam to tell him about the newest addition to the family but she couldn't reach the teenager. So, she let it be for the time being._

 

 

 

Cat remembered the day for another main reason too. The was the first time Kara had called her mama. Mama, not mom. Mom was her mother on Krypton. She was Mama. When they were not in public, Kara calls her _Ieiu._

 

 

 

 

> _Cat came back into the living room after walking her attorney to the door to small arms wrapped around her tightly and a head pressed into her ribs. She hugged her blue eyed daughter back as tight as her human strength could allow her._
> 
> _"You okay, Sugar?" Cat pressed a kiss to the blonde's head._
> 
> _Kara nodded and took a deep breath. "I love you, Ieiu."_
> 
> _Cat froze when she heard the term. Ieiu. Mom. It means Mom. Cat blinked from her reverie when she felt Kara stiffening moving out of her arms fidgeting._
> 
> _"I-I am S-sorry. I d-didn't m-mean to make you un-uncomfortable."_
> 
> _Cat pulled the girl in for a hug mentally scolding herself for freezing like that._
> 
> _"No no Sweetheart. Don't apologize. You just took me by_ _surprise, that's it."_
> 
> _Kara relaxed in her grip and sighed._
> 
> _"Kara, honey. Do you- do you really mean it? What you called me?"_
> 
> _Kara nodded._
> 
> _"I am honored to be your mother, sweetheart. You can call me anything you are comfortable with."_
> 
> _Kara sniffled. "I have- had a mom. You can be my Mama. if you want to, that is."_
> 
> _"Well." Cat smiled, "Mama it is then."_
> 
> _Kara giggled._
> 
> _"I love you, Mama."_
> 
> _"Oh, sugar. I love you too."_

 

 

Cat smiled thinking back about that day. It was Saturday; she still had to go to office but since it was weekend, she could go sometime later. She was sipping her coffee sitting on her balcony couch when Kara joined her. Her daughter snuggled into her side placing her head on her shoulder blinking sleepily.

"Good morning, Sugar." Cat hugged her to her side and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"hmm. G'mornin, Ieiu", Kara mumbled.

"Did you sleep good?" Cat asked softly, keeping the girl's high senses after sleep in her mind.

"Yeah." Kara nodded. "Mama?"

"Yes, my sweet."

"Are me and Car coming with you to work today?"

"Yes, Sweetie. You are. Are you fine with it? If not, I could arrange a babysitter or something."

"No. No, it's fine. I would like to come and see your work place."

They sat there for a while in comfortable silence until Carter came to them stumbling sleepily.

"Mownin', Mama." The little boy greeted them with his adorable lisp. "Mownin', Kawa."

"Morning, Car." Kara said while the boy snuggled on her lap and Cat gave him a kiss on his head, "Guess what?"

"What? Tell me, tell me." Carter bounced on Kara's lap.

"We are going to work with Mama today. Isn't it cool, Car? "

Carter squealed making Kara wince at the high pitch. Carted noticed her wince and apologized before Cat could reprimand him.

"Sowwy, sissy." Carter gave a sloppy kiss to Kara's cheek making the girl beam.

Cat rolled her eyes at both of them with a smile playing at her lips. Those two. Ever since Kara started living with them, her son seemed to be attuned with her daughter. He knew when Kara was upset. He calms down whenever he finds out that Kara was having a sensory overload. Most of all, he absolutely adores the young blonde. He gravitates towards Kara whenever they were both in the same room, which was almost every minute. Carter attached himself to Kara, that was for sure.

"Alright you two." Cat got up from the couch, "Kara, why don't you go and get ready while I give Carter a bath?"

Kara nodded before throwing Carter up in the air and catching him again making the little boy laugh in glee. Kara handed her little brother over to her mom and went to take a shower. 

"Alright, you muddy boy." Cat perched the giggling toddler on her hip and made her way to the boy's bathroom. "It's bathtime."

 

* * *

 

 

After an hour or so, Cat had bundled up both her kids and was herding them through the front door of her penthouse. In the car, Cat sat in between the kids. Carter was taking a nap in his car seat while Kara attached herself to her left arm. Cat frowned concernedly at her shaking daughter and pulled her to her side tight before whispering soothing words. Kara had been anxious about travelling through Cars since she got here. When she said that to Clark one day, he had said that it was probably because of her being in the pod for like 24 years. When Cat got her tested, she was diagnosed with early stage of claustrophobia. Cat refused to the medication and decided to work with Kara to overcome the fear of closed spaces.

After 4 months of workout, she seemed okay. Before, she would be a whimpering or having panic attacks. Now, she would be okay as long as she sits beside her which was fine with Cat.

After a 30 minute ride, they were finally at her media empire. CatCo.

This wouldn't be the first time that she was seen with her kids. But, she had a lawsuit that no pictures of her family were to be published without her permission. She had allowed one picture of herself, Carter and Kara to be published after she had officially adopted Kara and that's it. Her kids pictures were off limits for CatCo employees too.

Even on Saturday, CatCo was bustling with employees running around. The power went out the previous day, not allowing any of the work to be done. So, she had called for a meeting and announced that Saturday would be a working day and that they would be publishing the missed news and also a special edition of CatCo Magazine.

 

* * *

  

Cat Grant walked out of her private elevator holding her daughter's hand while the younger blonde was carrying her baby brother.

"MILLIE!!" Cat yelled for her assistant while going inside her office, "I need the draft of today's magazine, pronto dente." 

"Um- it's Marley, M.Grant-"

"-And I need you fetch a dozen of those donuts from that little place and a tub of choco chip Ice cream and a Vanilla smoothie."

"I- um, okay."

"Chop chop, Martha."

Kara bit her lip to stop herself from laughing at the flabbergasted assistant. That poor woman seemed to be having a stroke and it wasn't even afternoon yet. Cat glanced at her daughter and they both laughed while Carter giggled at them from his spot on the floor. Everyone outside the office froze when they saw the scene. Cat grant laughing freely. They all scrambled when Cat's sharp gaze fell on them.

Kara and Carter were coloring some pictures on the couch while Cat worked occasionally glancing at her kids keeping an eye on them.

 

Smith, the editor of CatCo stopped in his tracks before Cat Grant's office when he saw the scene inside. Cat was working on the couch with one hand going through her personal mails on her tablet while the other was running along her daughter's golden hair who was asleep on her lap and her son was drawing a picture, leaning into the sleeping girl's side. He debated whether to go in or to come back back later but decided with the later when Cat glanced up at him and waved him inside.

Cat looked at him, raising her eyebrow in question.

Smith cleared his throat before telling her the reason for his visit. 

"Ms. Grant, the special Magazine was printed out and ready to go. I also wanted to talk about our photographer for the paper. The current one seemed to be slacking since few days and the other media outlets are getting pretty accurate pictures while we are not."

"Well, what did you do about that then." Cat's attention was entirely on him now.

"Um, well. We found out that our photojournalist, Jeremy was selling his photographs to other outlets Ms. Grant. I could fire him immediately but then we would be without a photojournalist for days or weeks, if worst."

"Fire him immediately with a lawsuit against him. We all know it is against the company's protocols to sell our content to some other outlet. And I already have a candidate ready to hire."

"Yes, Ms. Grant. Who would that candidate be?"

"James Olsen from The Daily Planet. My sources told me that he want a fresh start and was thinking about moving to our city. He is a young one but good enough for us. Offer him a job immediately with more salary gross than he gets from the planet but only if he agrees to move here and start working for us with in 2 weeks. For the next two weeks, call that hairy little freelancer, Benjamin and make a deal with him."

"Okay, Ms.Grant."

Smith hesitated a little and Cat could see he wants to tell her something.

"Spit it out, Smith. We don't have time to a little hesitation in media world."

"I- Yes. It's about your daughter, Ms. Grant." Smith started glancing at the sleeping girl on his boss's lap.

"What about her? Be specific." Cat replied in a sharp tone. 

"No, No. Nothing bad, Ms. Grant. It's just, I think it would be good for you and her if you give an official interview regarding her adoption. Other outlets are making it seem as your plan to win over public and just a some status stunt. It was umm- bad."

"Do you and all our employees think the same, Smith?"

"What? Ms. Grant, No. We could see you with her and your connection. Even though none of know the full story, we could see she is your daughter Ms. Grant."

"Hmm." Cat hummed, "I will see about the issue, Smith."

Smith nodded and went on his way. Cat pondered about the issue. She knew what the other media were telling the public about her and Kara. But she also knew Kara was not yet ready to face the media at that time. Now though, maybe she could give an official statement about this. Cat looked at her little boy fondly when he started singing softly watching cartoons on her tablet, sucking on his right thumb while he was gently patting Kara's cheek with his left hand. She smiled at the adorable scene happening in front of her. These both would do anything to make the other one relatively happy.

Kara had took up to reading bedtime stories for Carter since she became a part of their little family and the boy absolutely adore the moment. Kara would read a story to him and then Cat would read another one for both of them. She also found out Kara would sleep without frequent nightmares when she had any kind of contact with either her or Carter. It was like they were both grounding her. Kara still got them, but she could get over them if she wasn't alone. Kara had her own room where she could keep her things but would sleep with Carter or with her every night. Some nights though, both her kids sneak into her bedroom during night and cuddle up to her. Cat smiled at that though, well she wasn't complaining.

Cat was brought out of her musings when Kara mumbled in her sleep frowning a little. Cat could see the beginnings of nightmare and soothed the girl before it gets terrible. Cat was about to rouse Kara gently when Carter put aside the tablet and snuggled into Kara. He put his little arms around her and rested his head on her chest snuggling under her chin whispering.

"Sissy, you are okay. I will pwotect you. I love you, Kawa." Carter said it so reverently, it made Cat blink back her tears that were threatening to spill and she felt very proud when it seemed to work the magic. Kara stopped whimpering in her sleep, her face going back to it's previous peacefulness. 

"Oh my baby boy. I am so so proud of you, Carter. So proud." Cat whispered, kissing the little boy's head. Carter beamed at her. 

"Well, since you got your big sis, baby boy. Will you be okay for a minute while Mama goes and make a call?"

"Uh-huh." Carter nodded against Kara's chest. "I am a big boy, Mama. I pwotect sissy."

"You sure are, Sweetie." Cat chuckled and slowly slipped out from her place under Kara's head as quietly as she could.

"Mhmm..wha- Ieiu?" Kara slurred sleepily peeling her eyes open a fraction.

"Shh, Sweetie." Cat whispered, "Go back to sleep. I will be back within minutes."

Carter snuggled even more into Kara while she rubbed the young blonde's back soothing her back to sleep. Cat kissed her kids on the cheeks before going out to the balcony with her phone.

Cat dialed a number she swore she wouldn't even consider using it and waited.

"Well well, is the world ending? There would be no way Cat Grant would give me a call without an apocalypse. What's up Kitty Cat? Who died?"

Cat took a deep breath. The things she would do for her kids.

"Shut up, Lane. I have a proposition for you. About my daughter, Kara."

 

* * *

 


	3. 'Kara Grant'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat makes an official public statement about her new daughter. Kara gets known to the world as Kara Grant, one of the heirs to Cat. Car gets home to find her daughter in misery. Overall, it's a happy chapter.

* * *

 

 

 

> _BREAKING NEWS-- Cat Grant, CEO of The CatCo media, made an official statement regarding her daughter, Kara. Kara, now a Kara Grant was publicly declared as Cat Grant's daughter with full privileges of a blood related child, therefore, making her one of the heirs to the growing media empire._
> 
> _We were allowed one picture to be published for this interview. When asked upon invasion on their privacy, Ms.Grant told us that about the lawsuit regarding the issue. No pictures or any news about her kids, including Kara, are to be published without her consent._

 

Cat switched off the TV with a sigh and turned to her guest for tonight. Lois Lane was perched on her sofa with a thoughtful look on her face and nodded to herself after a couple of minutes. 

 

"That should do." Lois said. "We gave them what they want, but still withheld the vital information that is too private."

 

"Yes." Cat agreed. "They better be satisfied with that. If they pull anything, they would be sued."

 

Lois snorted at that.

 

"You and your power, Cat." Lois glanced around. "So, is it just me or do you find it odd that the house is suspiciously quiet?"

 

Cat laughed. "Well, they would be either sleeping or creating trouble. I bet the first one though. We had a tiring day."

 

"Damn right it is." Lois said, "Well, I am glad Kara is the one aspect where we agree on, Cat."

 

"Yeah, I guess."

 

"Hey, you know what? Kara is related to Clark. I am his girlfriend. You, Cat, are Kara's mother. So, that makes us family, right?"

 

Cat grunted at the logic. "Yeah, yeah. whatever. Don't make me regret, Lane."

 

Lois gave a loud laugh before getting up, gathering her things.

 

"Well, I would love to stay the night. But, I have a few prior agreements so I had to get going. Would it be okay for me to say goodbye to Kara?"

 

Cat stood as well and nodded.

 

"Sure, come on. Let's see what those kids are up to."

 

Both women made their way to the theater room, where they had last seen the kids, to find both Kara and Carter passed out with 'The lion king' still playing in the background.

 

Kara was slumped down in a chair, resting her head back on the headrest, while Carter made a warm nest on his sister's lap.

 

"Okay." Lois whispered as to not wake the sleeping kids, "That is the most disgustingly cute thing I had ever seen."

 

Cat snorted softly before making her way to the sleeping kids.

 

"Since you are here, help me with putting them to bed."

 

"Sure." Lois said walking over to where Cat was crouched in front of the slumbering kids.

 

Cat slowly picked Carter up from Kara's lap and handed him over to Lois's waiting arms. Cat, then gently picked her daughter up from the chair, cradling her to her chest and walked to the kids bedroom.  

 

"Well. I guess no good bye." Lois whispered while tucking Carter in his bed. Cat stood up from where she was crouched in front of Kara's bed and offered her a smile.

 

"I will make sure she calls you the first thing in the morning."

 

"Sure, Cat. Thanks." Lois sighed, "You know, Clark really made a dick move by abandoning Kara. But I am glad she ended up with you, Cat. You are a great mom." 

 

"Those are great kids. I wasn't sure about Carter, after what happened with Adam. But then, he came into the world screaming his little lungs off, I promised myself I will be a good mom to him. I did the same thing when Kara came to us."

 

"Kara really loves you. That girl would do anything to make you happy."

 

Cat laughed softly at that. "I love her too."

 

Lois glanced at her and hesitated on whatever she thought to say before continuing. "I don't understand why Clark is refusing to visit her. He doesn't see her outside their training."

 

Cat knew that Lois was right but stayed calm not knowing how to respond. She had similar thoughts too. Kara was his blood. His tie to his home planet, Krypton. One would think, he would be over the moon to get to know her and here he was, avoiding the girl altogether.

 

Cat was bought out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her arm. She glanced up to find Lois staring at her.

 

"Cat. Would you mind if I hang out with Kara from time to time? I don't know about Clark, but I would love to get to know her and spend time with her."

 

"I have no issues. But, I have to talk to Kara."

 

"Yeah, of course. Only if she is okay with it."

 

"Oh, I am sure she would be more than okay."

 

"Good night, Cat."

 

"Night, Lois"

 

* * *

 

 

 

Cat cursed under her breath, looking outside the car's window, at the heavy rain pelting the people rushing about to avoid getting drenched. She resisted the urge to snap at her driver to move faster and cursed again when she saw bright lightning flash in the sky and rumbling thunder followed next. Her heart skipped a beat when she thought about Kara at home. She knew about her daughter's scare towards the storm and thunder which reminds her of her planet's demise. 

 

"Faster!" Cat sniped at her driver when her worry for her daughter finally got to her. The driver promptly slammed his foot on the accelerator without flinching at her tone, obviously used to it by now.

 

Cat got her penthouse with in the next 15 minutes which went agonizingly slow for her. She stepped into her home and briskly made her way to her bedroom knowing that's where her daughter would hole up. 

 

"Kara, sweetie." Cat called out softly keeping her child's heightened senses in mind. When she received a small whimper from her closet, Cat made her way to her closet and opened the doors making the girl hiding in there whimper even more.

 

"Hey, hey, it's okay my sweet." Cat cooed softly while taking the whimpering girl into her arms and sat on the closet floor. "You are okay. You are safe."

 

"H-hurts..." Kara sputtered.

 

"I know. I know, sweetie." Cat hushed her, "Ignore the rest of the sounds and concentrate on my heartbeat Kara. Count along with every beat. Come on. We will do it together. 1....2...3....That's it, Kar."

 

They both counted the numbers out loud for minutes before Kara finally relaxed and sank into her embrace. Cat hugged her tight to her side, rubbing her back.

 

"You are okay. Everything's okay." Cat whispered against her daughter's temple.

 

She gathered her child in her arms before making her way out of the closet and moved towards her bed. Kara blinked at her sleepily before reaching out an arm and curled her fist around her shirt. 

 

"You are fine, sweetie. Let me change, okay? We will go to sleep after." Cat whispered before gently prying Kara's hand away from her shirt. She walked back to her closet and grabbed the first thing she found and changed as fast as she could.

 

She came out of the bathroom to find Carter sitting on Kara's lap, one hand around his sister while he was rubbing his eyes with other. Kara had her arms around the boy and snuggled her face into his hair. 

 

"Hello, darlings." Cat went to her bed and sat beside her kids.

 

"Hi, Mama. Kawa Otay?" Carter looked at her.

 

"Yes, my sweet boy. Your sister is okay. How about we sleep now? I will tell you a story. Come on."

 

Carter scrambled to her side while Kara snuggled into her other side, trapping her in between them. She chuckled before laying down and pulled both her kids flush against her.

 

"Okay. Once upon a time, there's............"

* * *

 

 

Cat glanced down at her kids when she heard soft snores and found them sound asleep. She kissed both of them on their foreheads and closed her eyes, following them to sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
